Dragon Slayer Hitsugaya
by Ryou Ryuu
Summary: Toushiro's a dragon slayer raised by Hyourinmaru also his zanpakuto but someone's after him and he's in danger so gray and natsu help him train.
1. Fairy Tail

The young boy woke up from his dreams, the sword he was given weighing him down, but not an ordinary sword… a Zanpakuto. He found it left on a rock in the cave with a note consisting of only one word "Hyourinmaru". Toushiro Hitsugaya the short, teal-eyed, white-haired boy knew this as his mentors name not as a sword, however his mentor was gone, he had disappeared overnight. Toushiro was left with a Zanpakuto and some basics of magic he barely thought possible. He routed through some of his mentors books and found one about Zanpakuto's he skimmed over the pages picking out words like manifestation and spiritual pressure. He started to read more thoroughly and figured out he could channel spiritual pressure through the sword to use powers. It all confused him as he was only 7 but he just needed to practice. He put the book inside a bag and went through some more. Looking through a book called "Lost magic's" a note fell out from a section with a faded title saying "Dr..o. ..ay.r" the note was also short and scribbled in a hurried fashion and on it were the words "Join a guild, learn your magic."

*7 years later*

Toushiro was now 14 years old and had learnt to take care of himself well. He Hadn't yet found a guild but was in a town called magnolia and had heard of one near by he just needed to find it. At that moment Toushiro bumped into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't looking properly." Toushiro said apologising to the other kid of roughly his age.

"Haha no it's fine, what's your name?" The guy asked him.

"I'm Toushiro, Toushiro Hitsugaya. I'm looking for a guild around here my mentor left me a note telling me to join one before he left." He replied trying not to sound worried by the stranger.

"Well your in look. I'm Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail it's not far from here,"

Soon after Toushiro arrived at Fairy Tail with Gray and entered. Immediately he had to duck as a table came flying towards them.

"HEY GRAY FIGHT ME!" a boy with fiery pink hair shouted across the room.

"WATCH IT NATSU!" Gray shouted back pointing out Toushiro.

"Hey who's the kid?" Natsu asked dropping a chair he was about to throw.

"I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya my mentor told me to join a guild when he left 7 years ago, and I'm not a kid." Toushiro said.

"7 years ago? Was your mentor a d…" The rest of his sentence was lost as the master entered.

"What's going on here you two?" Makarov asked.

"Toushiro wishes to join the guild, his mentor told him to when he left." Gray replied explaining the conversation.

"Who was your mentor kid." Makarov said turning to Toushiro.

"His name is Hyourinmaru and I'm not a kid."

"I can't say I've heard of him what's this man like and when did he leave?"

"He's not a man he's Hyourinmaru the ice dragon and he left 7 years ago." Toushiro replied to see a look of surprise on everyone's face but a look of joy on Natsu's.

"He's a Dragon Slayer like me." Natsu said jumping around.

"Yeah but he uses ice magic for it." Gray said starting an argument between the two.

"What's on your back Toushiro?" Makarov asked interrupting.

"it's a Zanpakuto Hyourinmaru said it's also called Hyourinmaru it allows me to channel some spiritual pressure and use his power I think I may be able to make my magic more powerful through using it."

"Gray, Natsu you must help Toushiro train immediately."

"Yes, master." the two replied simultaneously.

The next day the three went outside to the back of the guild all looking slightly confused about the matter of Toushiro's training.

"So Toushiro how are we supposed to train you?" Gray asked.

"I dunno… err why are you taking your clothes off?" Toushiro replied looking disturbed.

"That's just gray he's got a bad habit of stripping." Natsu said opening one eye from the rock where he lay.

"At least he's taking this seriously."

"All right then fine I'll help. So if you're an ice Dragon Slayer you must eat Ice right?"

"WHAT?" Toushiro said shocked. "Hyourinmaru never told me that I can eat ice."

"Well all Dragon slayers eat there elements."

"Natsu just telling him isn't any good we need him to learn it." Gray said interrupting.

"Hey err I got a book that could help."

"Jeez you could've said before." Natsu replied noticing his bit of information.

"Yeah well I didn't think of that."

Toushiro went off to get the book. When he came back he wasn't at all surprised to find Natsu and Gray deep in a fight. Since he had arrived at the guild he hand so far been accepted as a member getting the mark imprinted underneath his left eye, got into a serious conversation with Erza about what a member of the guild must be and had witnessed many fights between Gray and Natsu already.

Luckily he had figured out how to stop these fights, it was a simple matter of food as Natsu would drop any argument for food after the food was out he just had to make sure the peace lasted and if it didn't well he got Erza involved.

"He's found a guild sir." The male voice said through the darkness

"We can't let him learn to control his magic if he does he will be to powerful for us to use. We must capture him quickly." Another voice said from the other side of the chair.

"Be quiet you two. There is no need to worry everything is going to plan." The man in the chair said.

"Hey Gray what's going on over there?" Toushiro asked looking at gray who was taking a bite out of some chicken. They had finished training for the day deciding that there was no point without more resources for him to learn from.

"Oh that's just Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer probably starting a fight with Natsu nothing to worry about ."

"Oh fair enough."

"Hey Toushiro where do you live cos you said you were raise by Hyourinmaru so you have no house right?"

"Yeah that's right I live on the streets at the moment."

"Well the master told me to take care of you so you should come stay with me."

"I don't need taking care of but all right its better than the streets."

**A/N: Hey it's a new story Yay for me. Anyway yeah I'm writing a couple of things at the moment but I've got writers block ****L but hope you like this please review.**


	2. training begins

**A/N: hey sorry for the very long wait but I have GCSE exams coming up and we moved house so I had no internet for 4 weeks ****L.**

* * *

Toushiro woke up on the floor in Gray's apartment as a ice cold draft crept in through the window. In a second the draft was gone. Toushiro ran to the window and thrust it open. He remembered it not as any other cold day but as the feeling of Hyourinmaru.

Toushiro was sure it had to be Hyourinmaru but he had gone.

He looked around the room as if hoping for even a small sign of Hyourinmaru but found none. All he saw were clothes scattered across the floor, a desk littered with rubbish and paper and gray's empty bed.

"Gray must already be up" He said to himself. He left the house and ran all the way to the guild eager to start his training for the day. When he arrived he saw Master Makarov talking to Gray and Natsu. As he approached they turned around.

"Toushiro, we have decided to change your training- " Makarov started.

"Yeah Gramps said the best way for you to train is with experience so we get to go on a mission together." Natsu interrupted with a look of joy on his face.

"Great what mission are we doing?" Toushiro asked curiously.

"Nothing too hard." said Makarov. "There's a small village on the edge of the forest one of the villagers needs to finish harvesting his crops by tomorrow and still has 7 fields to go. He has asked for mages to help him complete the job in time."

"Ok but how is harvesting crops going to help me train in magic?"

"Use your magic to make the job quicker."

"Hey, anyone here?" Toshiro shouted once they had arrived.

"It's about time you got here. We don't have long until this lot needs to be in." An old man said gesturing towards his fields. "Get to work then. NOW!"

"Whoever gets the most crops in wins!" Natsu shouted running away to a field

Toushiro and gray immediately ran off in different directions each weighed down with sacks. Toushiro picked to start at the field furthest from the farm. He was tempted to use his Zanpakuto to get it over with quickly using its sharp blade but thought better of it. After all he was supposed to be improving his magic.

"_Great so what do I do now_" Toushiro thought to himself. "_What did Master say."_

Toushiro's mind jumped back to the previous day when he joined the guild.

"Toushiro to use your magic focus all your energy on bringing out your power." Makarov said.

"I'm trying but I don't know how to." Toushiro replied.

"FOCUS CHILD."

Toushiro came back to his senses. Realising he had wasted enough time he tried to focus everything he had on bringing out his magic. He screwed his face up in concentration and closed his eyes. He felt it. Next thing he knew it was surging through him like and ice cold stream.

"FROZEN CLAWS OF THE ICE DRAGON." he heard himself shout completely unwillingly. Suddenly ice cold claws shot from his knuckles. "Well this'll help." He said to himself. He was about to start running to cut through the crops as quick as possible but before he knew what had happened the claws had gone. "Oh, this must be how I can train I need to sustain my magic. Erghh this keeps getting more difficult."

Toushiro tried over and over again but the more he concentrated on sustaining it the less he succeeded. After 7 attempts he failed completely not even being able to use any magic. So he decided to get it over with n use his Zanpakuto. He grasped the handle.

"_I think I may be able to make my magic more powerful through using it_." He thought he had said it to the master the previous day. How could he have forgotten. He tried to concentrate on his magic once more. His Zanpakuto became cold and frozen to his hand. The blade became encrusted with a thin layer of shining ice.

He started cutting the crops at high speed and putting them in sacks. Then the ice broke, and Toushiro realised it was different. It didn't feel like his magic. He sheathed Hyourinmaru and tried his magic normally. It worked the claws were back and sharper than before.

Before he knew it he had completed one field except he had to stop to recall the claws a few times. Unfortunately by the time he got halfway through his second field there was nothing left as Natsu Had done 3 fields and gray had done 2 and a half he met Gray in the centre of the field and together they headed back towards the farm.

"So, how did it go Toushiro?" Gray said.

"Err well it was ok." Toushiro replied. "I can sort of use my magic longer than before." He didn't want to explain about his Zanpakuto to Gray not yet anyway.

They arrived at the farm. Natsu of course was already there eager to know how many fields Gray and Toushiro did.

"So how many did you do?" Natsu asked yet again.

"TWO AND A HALF YOU'VE ALLREADY ASKED LIKE A THOUSAND TIMES!" Gray shouted back.

"HAHA I did three which means you did 1 and a half right Toushiro?"

"Yeah that's right. I lost. Oh well so what now?" Toushiro said in a lazy tone.

"Well that's obvious. Seven fields so we split the reward into seven equal sections. I get three sections cos I did three fields. Gray gets Two and a half sections and Toushiro gets one and a half."

"THAT'S COMPLETELY UNFAIR YOU WOULDN'T BE SAYING THIS AT ALL IF YOU HADN'T WON IT'S COMPLETELY UNFAIR ON TOUSHIRO SEEING AS HE'S NEW TO USING MAGIC." Gray shouted at Natsu.

"Honestly Gray Natsu's logic sounds fine to me. I don't care as long as I get better." Toushiro said as he began splitting up the reward of 21000 jewels into sections 3000. "Here" He said again passing Natsu 9000 then 7500 to Gray and keeping the last 4500 for himself.

* * *

"Sir he is improving quickly are you sure this is okay?" Said the man on his left.

"You need to relax more. We will be told when its time to worry." Said the other man to the right of his chair.

"This is fine. We will continue his observation for now." Said the Man in the chair in complete darkness.

* * *

"Come on let's head back to the guild." Natsu said walking off in the general direction of Fairy Tail.

Toushiro and Gray began to follow when it happened again he felt the similar cold presence of Hyourinmaru. The same one as in the morning. The same one that he longed to find the source of.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like chapter two only two more exams to go so in two weeks time updates should become more regular. Please review.**


	3. SRank Quest

**A/N: this would have been done earlier but I had work experience but Summers nearly here so I'll be updating more often I hope. Anyway here's chapter 3 I hope you like it. Please R&R.**

* * *

"Sir with all due respect shouldn't we at least capture one while he's weak?" A voice said from one side of a table.

"No. He would be useless if he can't use his magic. We need them to be strong. All of them." Said another man from the head of the table.

"We should at least do something." Said a third voice.

"Yes. Begin preparing the system." The man at the head replied.

"Which one?" Said a significantly larger figure.

"System 5."

"But that one is incomplete." Said a female voice leaning forwards to look up the table.

"Exactly so if anything goes wrong it wont matter. Now you two go." He said pointing at two of the other twelve people gathered.

* * *

"Erza." Makarov called from the desk where he sat.

"Yes master?" Erza replied walking over.

"A quest has just come up. It looks urgent and is ranked S. I want you to take Natsu, Gray and Lucy with you." Makarov said looking serious.

"What about me?" Toushiro interrupted after eavesdropping on them.

"You aren't ready for a mission this dangerous Toushiro." Makarov and Erza said in unison.

"I'm ready for whatever I say I'm ready for." Toushiro replied getting angry.

"Just let the kid come it'll help him train. Anyway if something goes wrong he'll be with me and the others." Natsu said coming to stand next to Toushiro.

"Fine he can go but look after him Erza." Makarov said giving in.

"Yes Master." Erza replied before leaving to get ready.

"Thanks a lot Natsu but I'm not a kid." Toushiro thanked Natsu before leaving to get ready.

Toushiro ran back to Gray's apartment to get all his things ready for the quest. He has to be back at the guild by twelve to leave with the others and it was already half past eleven. He stuffed anything useful he could find into his bag like spare clothes, books, magic Lacrima and more before hitching his bag and Zanpakuto onto his back and leaving. He had ten minutes to get back to the guild and he knew it took at least fifteen to walk so he ran as fast as he could all the way back to the guild just in time.

"It's about time you got here." Gray said taking my bag and jamming onto Erza huge cart with the rest of the luggage.

"Sorry." Toushiro said focused on the amount of bags on the cart. "Erza do you really need so much luggage we're going on a quest not on holiday."

"You never know what will happen." Erza said starting to walk off dragging the cart behind her.

The six of them including Happy headed off to the train station where they would get a train to the port. They arrived at the train station roughly an hour later before getting on the train.

Within minutes of boarding they set off and Natsu immediately became sick.

"Err what's up with him?" Toushiro asked Lucy indicating Natsu.

"He gets major transportation sickness." Lucy answered gazing out of the window.

"Aye." Happy confirmed as he flew around the cabin.

"Fair enough. Erza what's is this quest anyway?" Toushiro asked realising he didn't actually know yet.

"There's been explosions on the mountain top on one of the islands just off shore. The villagers there have asked for them to be checked out. It's also rumoured of monster sightings there and they are supposedly violent." Erza explained not looking to bothered about the concept of violent monsters and explosions.

"Oh fair enough then." Toushiro said as the train began to slow down as they came nearer to the station where they would get off. When it stopped they left the train except Natsu had to be dragged off by Gray and headed to the port.

They followed Erza over to a small battered looking pirate ship of which the owner had agreed to take them over to the island. The sea was rough and the boat rocked causing Natsu even more sickness.

"Why… could… swim." Natsu mumbled quietly.

"If you mean why couldn't we swim it's because the sea would just wash us straight back to the port." Gray said impatiently looking over the edge of the boat to see if the island was visible yet.

Night fell just as they arrived at the Island. They unloaded their things from the boat and set off towards the village. When they reached the outskirts of the village they saw a large pair of gates made from giant wooden logs. At the top of the gates stood a group of men holding bows and arrows along with spears and other weapons.

"Identify yourselves." The man in the centre shouted down to them.

"We are Fairy Tail wizards. We've come as requested to check out these explosions." Erza replied revealing the Fairy Tail symbol on her left arm as Lucy did on her hand, Natsu his right arm just below his shoulder, Gray his chest and Toushiro under his flick of hair on his forehead did the same.

"Very well. You may enter." The watchman said as the Gates creaked open slightly. They entered the village and were greeted by the village elder.

"Welcome. I am Sallek. You are free to stay here as long as needed." He said gesturing to a hut behind him and leading them towards it.

They entered the Hut and Natsu immediately collapsed onto one of the straw made beds. They sat up discussing general topics deciding to worry about the mission in the morning. Before long all of them had fallen asleep for the night.

* * *

The next morning Toushiro was awoken early by Erza. The rest were already up but Natsu was probably only up because of the strong smell of food. Toushiro sat down round the fire with the rest before picking up some chopped up steak and beginning to eat.

"So what's the plan for today?" Toushiro asked taking a bite out of a particularly large chunk of steak.

"We're gonna check out the base of the mountain first and see if we can find any of these so called monsters." Erza explained having already eaten.

"And if there we don't find any?"

"Then we head up towards the peak and see what's causing the explosions." Erza answered once again.

After they finished breakfast they left immediately for the foot of the mountain. It was still dark as it was very early morning. It wasn't long before the mountain was in sight. Suddenly there was a rustle of bushes and a shadow ran across the path ahead of them.

"Natsu, I'm scared." Lucy said as she clung to Natsu's arm.

"Aye." Happy mumbled weakly from above them.

The closer they got to the mountain the louder and more frequent the rustling became. They reached the base and with no sign of a way up to the peak then began to head round the base. It wasn't long before they arrived at the mouth of a cave lit by torches in brackets along the walls.

Erza picked up one of the torches and proceeded into the cave. It was damp and there were bones of animals littered along the floor with every step they took there was a dull crunch underfoot. They walked for hours in silence stopping for a short break every now and then until Toushiro spoke.

"So what do you think the creatures outside were?" He asked the group.

"I don't know but whatever they are there's enough out there for an army." Natsu answered looking more enthusiastic than worried.

"Well do you think there'll be more at the top?" Lucy asked sounding very afraid.

"I'm not sure but we'll soon find out. I can smell fresh air." Natsu replied looking down the tunnel.

They carried on walking for a while longer before they saw a faint light. They rushed to the end of the tunnel but were cut off by a group of five large creatures.

The creatures were oddly proportioned and a variety of colours all had two things in common. A white mask of some shape, and a hole through their chest.

"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu shouted and charged straight through the creatures to see two people standing in the middle of the mountain next to a machine. One was considerably shorter than the other with pink hair, while the other was of a much larger muscular build. Both had partial white masks and a hole through there chest.

"WHAT ARE THESE CREATURES? AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Toushiro shouted at the pair standing quite calmly as if this was expected.

The one with pink hair answered the questions. "These creatures are Hollows. This is Yammy Riyalgo, and I am Szayelaporro Grantz. And we are." He paused for a second before saying one word. "Espada."

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuun. To put this simply I hope you liked it. Please R&R.**


	4. Espada

**A/N: Ok I said that I'd be updating more often but I have work to do n I went on holiday so that kinda hasn't happened sorry.**

* * *

"What the fuck is an Espada?" Natsu asked looking puzzled.

"What an Espada is does not matter. However now that you have discovered us we cannot let you leave." Szayelaporro replied.

"Fine but are you the cause of the explosions?" Toushiro asked before Natsu could speak.

"Yeah that was us what about it?" Yammy said stepping forwards.

"Well what are you doing." Toushiro replied.

"I guess we could tell you seeing as we don't plan on letting you leave or at least we don't plan to let your memories leave." Szayel said. "This machine you see here is designed to absorb magic power from the atmosphere and objects around it."

"What do you want with magic power?" Erza asked.

"That is none of your business."

"Fine I don't care what your reason is. I'LL DESTROY YOU RIGHT HERE!" Natsu shouted back.

Natsu charged forwards straight at Szayel with his fist raised ready to strike. Then two hollows moved in front of Natsu to block him off. "Hahaha you'll never defeat us" Szayel said through laughter. "Yammy. Take care of them."

Yammy stepped forwards and punched Natsu in the stomach throwing him backwards into the mountainside. "You bastard. Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon." Natsu said wasting no time in retaliating. He made contact with the iron hard skin of Yammy and was then kicked into the air. "TALONS OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu screamed as his foot ignited in flames. He came down straight onto Yammy's head.

"Hahahaha no matter how hard you try you cant damage me. An Espada's Hierro gives them skin as strong as steel." Yammy said mocking Natsu failed attempt to hurt him.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW HARD YOUR SKIN IS WE WILL KILL YOU." Toushiro shouted at Yammy charging forwards himself. " FROZEN CLAWS OF THE ICE DRAGON!" He shouted. He ran at Yammy and made contact with his stomach. His claws shattered on the impact and left no visible mark on Yammy.

"WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING." Natsu taunted as he came from behind Yammy. "WINGED SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" He blasted Yammy who stumbled forwards slightly before grabbing both Toushiro and Natsu and flinging them into the rocky mountain wall.

"We won't give in." Toushiro said as blood trickled from his head down his face and a section of his snow white hair was stained red.

"You don't get it do you." Szayel interrupted. "You can't beat us not only are we much superior in strength but your losing magic power as you fight and don't even realise it." He said indicating the machine to his right.

"ICE MAKE LANCE." Gray shouted from nowhere.

"You won't hit me. An Espada's sonido is quick enough to dodge your attacks in a split second."

"Who said I was aiming at you." Gray said smiling to himself as his lances made contact with the machine.

"Oh my. It seems that you're not as dumb as you look. "Well Yammy the machines destroyed there is no need to stay here. At least we know how to improve the others." Szayel said as he retreated back into the Garganta.

"What others. Where are you going?" Erza asked there backs as they moved away.

"Bye." Szayel said smiling creepily back at her and waving his hand.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!" Natsu shouted trying to stand up.

"AYE" Shouted Happy in agreement.

"We've got bigger problems like how to get down past all these hollows and you two can't exactly move that easily at the moment." Erza said heading over to them.

"Gray carry Natsu, Lucy you'll have to carry Toushiro. I'll keep the path clear." Erza said slicing down a hollow that was advancing.

"Fine but we better go quick that machine looks like it'll explode any second." Gray said picking up Natsu and running towards the cave mouth.

Erza cut down a few more hollows before following Gray and Toushiro into the cave. They ran through the cave cutting down hollows as they went. They exited the cave and night had fallen so they headed back towards the village. However they heard an explosion behind them and turned to see a large fire on the mountain where they previously were. Rocks began falling down the mountain side until there was a full landslide.

* * *

They arrived back at the village and went to find the elder Sallek. "Have you discovered the reasoning behind the explosions?" He asked as They approached.

"Yes, there were two people who called themselves Espada and they had a machine designed to absorb magical power from the atmosphere. This was causing the explosions. The monster sightings were hollows which are creatures with white masks and holes in there chest. These monsters are still near the mountain though and there are about 70. Would you like us to dispose of them tomorrow or not?" Erza reported simply.

"Please dispose of the monsters we have no fighters here and would live in fear if they survived." Sallek explained.

"Aye sir." Happy said.

"Understood." Erza said. " We shall eliminate them in the morning. For now we should rest."

* * *

The morning came and Toushiro, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy headed out to kill the hollows. They headed back to the mouth of the cave to discover it had been partially blocked by the landslide. Within seconds of arriving they were attacked by a large group of hollows.

"So there's 70 you said?" Toushiro said.

"Yeah I counted them yesterday." Lucy said answering him.

"Well this will be fun then. Whoever kills the most wins." Natsu said charging at the nearest hollow.

By 3 in the afternoon all the hollows had been wiped out. "So how many did you all kill?" Natsu asked.

"I killed Twenty two." Erza replied.

"Seventeen." said Gray simply.

"Seven." Said Lucy as well.

"Four." Answered Toushiro disappointedly.

"I killed Twenty. Which means Erza won but we've also killed all seventy so let's head back." Natsu said.

They arrived back at the village and explained to Sallek that all the hollows were dead and the mission was completed. They were given a reward of ten million jewels and split it two million each.

They headed back to the port to get a boat back to the mainland. When they reached the mainland they headed home to rest for the night and for another days work the next day.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter personally I am pleased with it. Please R&R.**


	5. The Temple

**A/N: At the moment my focus is on this Fanfic and my Pokémon Fanfic but I cant update quick due to school but I'm going to try and update every weekend so if it's not this one it'll be my Pokémon one. Please R&R.**

* * *

Toushiro exited the guild after deciding to go for a walk round town. Three days had passed since they finished the job where they met the Espada and since then nothing of interest had happened.

Summer was approaching. Toushiro had never liked the heat of the sun. He had been told that summer is generally a peaceful time so was spending most of his time by the river under the shade of a tree, which is why it surprised him when Natsu grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him back into the guild.

"What on earth are you doing?" Toushiro asked when he turned round.

"Look at this!" Natsu said forcing the piece of paper into Toushiro's hands.

Toushiro looked down and started to read the job request.

**PLEASE INVESTIGATE!**

_A group of our villagers have discovered a temple in the mountains and would like it to be investigated and searched for items of value and importance. The mages who accept this request may keep a few artefacts of their choice when they are returned to the guild. Also a reward of twenty million jewels will be given._

"We've gotta go on this job Toushiro." Natsu said after Toushiro looked up from the paper.

"Why?" Toushiro asked not seeing why Natsu was so excited.

"Well cos it'll be fun and who knows what we could find." Natsu answered.

"What if we don't find anything?" Toushiro asked still not seeing the appeal of the job.

"Then we still get the twenty million jewels between us don't we."

"Ok Then but why me and not someone stronger?" Toushiro said.

"Because Erza is on a job, Gray is just annoying, Lucy doesn't wanna cos she's scared of being attacked, so that leaves you besides you need to do more jobs to get better." Natsu explained to Toushiro.

"Allright then I guess I'll come." Toushiro said giving in.

"Yes. Alright we leave in 1 hour meet me at the outskirts of town." Natsu said leaving the guild to prepare.

An hour later Toushiro arrived at edge of the town to meet Natsu and Happy. "Ready to go?" He asked them.

"Aye." Happy said flying off in front with Natsu and Toushiro following behind.

They walked along for a while since Natsu was refusing to take any means of transport there before Toushiro realised he didn't have any idea where they were going. "So where is this village anyway?" He asked Natsu.

"It's there." Natsu said simply pointing towards a tower that could be seen just behind the mountains.

"That's it then we are not walking all the way there." Toushiro said stopping a cart that was passing by and climbing in. Reluctantly Natsu followed his lead and sat in the back.

* * *

They arrived at the village after nightfall and headed towards the tower they had seen previously assuming it was the temple. "Whideavtocomnacrt" Natsu mumbled as he followed Toushiro through the streets of town.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Toushiro asked turning round to look at Natsu.

"He said why did we have to come in a cart." Happy answered Toushiro.

"Oh well that's because if we walked it would have taken three days at least. Are you always like this with transport?" Toushiro replied.

Natsu nodded before continuing on towards the tower. When they got there a young man was waiting there holding a torch.

"The temple's this way." He said leading them through more streets until they came to a large wooded area. "Keep going straight n you'll find a clearing where the temple is. Anything you find is to be put in these bags and brought back to the tower in the village that is all." He said handing over the torch to Toushiro.

"Well there's no point in waiting round here then is there." He said walking into the trees.

After a while they reached the clearing and saw before them an enormous doorway in the side of a golden temple. "Let's go." Natsu said suddenly serious walking straight into the dark corridor. "What's that?" Natsu whispered to the darkness

"What's what?" Toushiro whispered back.

"You're a dragon slayer too so can't you smell it?" Natsu said walking forwards slightly.

Toushiro sniffed the air and caught the scent of gunpowder close by. "It's gunpowder isn't it?" Toushiro said.

"That's obvious I'm talking about the other smell. The gunpowder's right here." Natsu answered lowering the torch and lighting fire to the trail of gunpowder to light the corridors.

Toushiro smelt the air again this time picking up a subtle scent that seemed familiar yet different. "Water. Fresh water to be exact." Toushiro said passing Natsu and heading down a flight of steps leading them deep underground.

They walked by the firelight for what seemed like hours before entering into a large room filled with water. Firelight reflected off the surface filling the room with light.

"Holy shit!" Natsu muttered and listened as it echoed round the chamber.

"Aye." Happy exclaimed as he looked round the room. It was filled with magnificent gold, silver and many other jeweled treasures. Artefacts surrounded the underground lake and in the centre was a small island with a small shrine.

"There's no way we can get all this back to the village." Toushiro said looking at some of the nearby treasures.

"We'll just tell them where it all is then but let's take back what we can." Natsu said walking to the underground lakes edge.

"What are you doing?" Toushiro asked.

"I'm trying to find a way to get over to the island." Natsu answered indicating the small mass of land in the lake. "Looks like we'll have to swim." He continued.

"Alright race you there!" Toushiro said diving into the water and heading off towards the island.

Within minutes the two were on the island examining the shrine. It was shaped like the head of a dragon made out of pure gold with silver eyes. In its jaws was an orb which appeared to be filled with a substance that slowly changed colour.

"What is this?" Toushiro said reaching out towards it.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" A young voice rang out through the chamber.

Toushiro and Natsu turned around and saw an emerald green ball with white wings flying straight at them. It hit Toushiro square in the chest knocking him backwards off his feet.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu said looking at the green cat.

"I am an Exceed. I have no name. I was born here, told to guard the orb, then left here." The cat replied moving to block the orb from view. "Only those chosen few can retrieve this orb."

"And how do you know who these chosen few are?" Toushiro asked getting up off the ground.

"Easily they will use Dragon Slayer magic or that's what I was told." The cat replied as if it was obvious.

"Ohhh ok then." Toushiro said reaching behind the cat grabbing the orb and pulling it from the jaws. "We're Dragon Slayers."

"Aye. I'm an Exceed to and I've been with Natsu since I was born." Happy said standing face to face with the green cat.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel the fire Dragon Slayer I was taught by the Dragon Igneel. This is Toushiro Hitsugaya the ice Dragon Slayer and he was taught by the Dragon Hyourinmaru." Natsu said explaining everything to the cat.

"I see then I have no need to stay here any longer. Farewell." The Exceed replied preparing to fly off.

"WAIT." Toushiro shouted. "Natsu has and Exceed partner and so do Wendy and Gajeel and there all Dragon Slayers too so why don't you become my partner. Then you can still watch over the orb and you can make loads of new friends. So come back with us to Fairy Tail. Aira."

"That does sound like a good idea. But why do you say Aira?" The cat replied.

"Because Aira is now your name." Toushiro said placing the orb in his pocket and walking to the waters edge. "Now let's get what we can of the rest of the treasure and return to the village."

"Do not give them the orb do not even let the see it." Aira said. "It must be kept by a Dragon Slayer."

They swam back to the opposite shore and placed as many items as they could into the sacks before exiting the chamber and heading back to the village.

* * *

"Ah you've returned." A man said as they entered the village it was dawn and the sun could be seen just behind the mountains.

"Yeah but we couldn't bring everything we found." Natsu said placing his sack down on the ground.

"Why not?" The man asked.

"Cos there's way to much of it. So we'll tell you where it is. If you head straight down the steps at the entrance then head left take the second right and down some more steps you'll come to a dead end. But at the edge of the wall there's a crack and you can push the wall aside that's where all the treasure is that we found." Toushiro said emptying the contents of his sack onto the rugs that had been laid out on the floor.

"Well thank you very much. Please take any items of your choice. You can have five each for that information." An older man said sitting in a chair behind the rugs.

"Thank you very much." Toushiro said leaning forwards to look closely at them.

After a while all four of them had chosen five items to take home and Toushiro still had the orb safely in his pocket, they received the twenty million jewel reward which they split in half ten million for Natsu and Happy and the other ten for Toushiro and Aira. Afterwards they left the village managed to get a cart to give them a lift to Magnolia.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter sorry it took a while to write. Please R&R.**


	6. Into The Sky

**A/N: Nothing to say except sorry I can't update as quick as id like due to exams. Please R&R.**

* * *

"Done." Mirajane said as she stamped the Fairy Tail emblem onto Aira's back. It was early in the morning and Toushiro and Natsu had just returned to the guild. "How did it go anyway?" Mirajane asked Toushiro.

"It was pretty simple really. Enter village, enter forest, find temple, enter temple, get lost, find hidden room, collect treasure, return to village then home. Nothing too hard." Toushiro explained before resting his head on the table.

"NEW JOB!" Natsu shouted slamming the request onto the table.

"What this time?" Toushiro asked not raising his head.

"Bandit hunt. Now come on we're leaving." Natsu said leaving the guild and heading out into the fresh morning air.

Toushiro groaned as he raised from his chair and followed Natsu outside. "So all we've gotta do is hunt some bandits down."

"Yep it's not exactly hard they were last seen pretty close by too." Natsu replied.

The two mages walked through Magnolia until they came to the spot where the bandits were last seen.

"HEY BASTARDS GET OUT HERE!" Toushiro shouted unsheathing his Zanpakuto.

The bushes nearby rustled softly before a group of seven men emerged carrying short blades. "You wanna take us on punk." One of the men said advancing towards Toushiro.

Toushiro swiped his sword through the air. A burst of ice shot from the tip and hit the oncoming bandit square in the chest.

"Toushiro what was that?" Natsu asked as he punched a second one of the bandits.

"I have no idea." Toushiro said. "Anyway let's finish these bastard bandits quickly.

"Bandits? We aint no bandits we from a dark guild!" One of them said as more people appeared from the bushes.

"NATSU I THOUGHT YOU SAID BANDITS!" Toushiro shouted unhappy at the fact there was even more work to do.

"I lied if you knew it was a dark guild you would've refused n gone to sleep." Natsu explained knocking out a few more.

"Fine then. ICE DRAGON'S TAIL SWIPE!" Toushiro roared as he spun round slamming countless enemies with a tail of sharp ice.

"Damn these bastards they just keep coming." Natsu said as another group came through the bushes.

"If you can beat me we shall turn ourselves in." A hooded figure said from behind the dark guild members.

"And who are you?" Toushiro asked the man before dodging an attack from someone else.

"I don't have to tell you that." The figure said lowering his hood to reveal dark skin face silver glasses and purple long hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Never mind. We're going to kick your ass anyway." Natsu said.

"No you're not an honourable and justified man would fight one on one." the man replied. "Only the white haired boy may fight me." He continued.

"How can you talk bout honour and righteousness when you run a dark guild." Toushiro said before charging at him. "Frozen Claws of the Ice Dragon."

The claws made contact with a sword which sliced through the ice like butter. "YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Toushiro shouted and swiped at him with his Zanpakuto.

Again ice flew out the end but this time Toushiro felt that familiar chill of Hyourinmaru. The ice blasted the man backwards of his feet.

"Congratulations for now you win. Goodbye." The man said before leaving with the other dark guild members following behind.

Toushiro and Natsu were heading back to the guild when they saw an explosion and began to run towards it.

"TOUSHIRO! NATSU!" Someone shouted running towards them.

"Gajeel." Toushiro said as the Iron Dragon Slayer came into view.

"Wendy's being taken." Gajeel said . They hurried back towards the guild just in time to see two figures dressed in white dragging Wendy into a black tear in the sky.

"Let's go Happy." Natsu said. Happy grabbed Natsu and flew off towards the dark hole in the sky closely followed by Aira carrying Toushiro and Lily carrying Gajeel. They reached the rip in the sky and entered it.

"Has this always been here?" Toushiro asked.

"No those guys came through it." Gajeel said.

"Now that you mention it's similar to what those Espada guys used." Natsu said.

A noise steadily grew louder behind them. The three Dragon Slayers turned to see a large yellow light flying towards them at high speed.

"Well this can't be good." Toushiro said to the others.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
